Lullaby For You
by DigitalStarry
Summary: One shot. When arriving to their hotel for a trip to Peru, Kiryu and Bommer discover that there is only one bed in the hotel room. Contains mild Bommer/Kiryu and spoilers up to episode 64 of the Japanese version.


Title: Lullaby for You

Characters: Bommer and Kiryu

Rating: K+

Warnings: Bommer/Kiryu, spoilers up to episode 64

Notes: Written originally for a kink meme and uses head canon for a post 64 Kiryu.

- - - - - - - - -

Wasn't this an awkward scenario? Bommer was certain he ordered a room for two people, that would mean two separate beds and maybe even two separate rooms, right? But no it was only a bed singular and in a small room to boot.

Him and Kiryu just came from off the plane ride, submersed into the Peruvian culture. Bommer had hoped ever since he was revived that he could see his entire family in the remote village, secluded by mountains. Kiryu's intentions weren't quite clear, and he gave awkward refusal to admitting the reason why he came here. Almost like a secret, almost… but Bommer could draw his own conclusions.

Kiryu himself wasn't helping at all, just standing in idle and his eyes weary and heavy from jet lag. He didn't know what to do either.

Bommer broke the ice with a proposal. "I'm going to sleep on the couch." He walked right past the doorframe, without saying a word. He was used to sleeping in worse conditions, and it didn't really bother him as so.

The much smaller and thinner man shrugged, he honestly didn't care if he got the bed or not. Hell, even the floor wasn't a bad choice.

Nevertheless, he was tired and in need of rest. That was saying quite a lot since he rarely sleeps for more then a few hours a day anyway. Adjourning to the thin mattress with paper thin sheets, he sat there for a while. He thought of Team Satisfaction, Yusei and the past few months of great change to his hometown. Eventually, his state of mind relaxed enough to slip into a dreaming world.

- - - - - - - -

What he saw in his dreams was the same thing that haunted him nearly every time he slumbered. Dark false visions of an unknown god with blue outlines rearing its full rage at him. He always stood near a huge flaming field the size of a football field. And every time the abomination rammed a fist at him, immediately causing his imminent death.

Time again and again, he experienced dying in this dream. This one was particularly bad as he could hear the shouts and cries of his former best friend, Yusei in the distance, it pained him and he screamed for bloody murder. Louder then he had ever done, and this time it pierced into reality.

- - - - - - -

The scream was loud enough to break Bommer's sleep pattern as well, he woke up in a huff. He wondered if the source came from his own dream since he failed to recall it now due to dream amnesia.

But just to make sure, he wanted to check on Kiryu, even though the pale blue haired man was probably well asleep by now. He came to a stop right outside the bedroom and peered through the crack.

Kiryu was there, but curled tightly into a fetal position, his eyes open and fully awake. The white sheets were tossed and twisted around, as if a struggle took place minutes before. Kiryu was drenched in sweat and muttering unintelligible words under his breath.

Bommer sat on the edge of the bed, putting his large and dark hand against Kiryu's pale and wet skin. Kiryu shivered and turned to face the taller male.

"Bom-Bommer?"Kiryu was startled, and curled up further up into his pillow.

"What's gotten into you?" He gave a puzzled look.

"Nothing." Kiryu muttered back, too prideful to admit what had happened.

Bommer again repeated in a more stern voice, it was one he generally reserved for the younger citizens of his village. "Tell me what's bothering you."

This time, the former warrior of darkness replied with a half-truth. "I can't sleep."

"Is that all?" Bommer replied, staring at the pitiful figure next to him.

"Mmmhm…" His voice trailing as he tried to focus upon something else.

Then, almost by pure instinct from his days as a caretaker of the younger ones, Bommer rubbed his palm against Kiryu's back. He began to hum an unfamiliar tune to Kiryu's ears. The former leader didn't jerk away, mainly because he was exhausted and… somehow it felt soothing to him. Calming his nerves a bit, he released his tight grip from one of the pillows. Bommer's touch was soft, surprising for a man of his statue.

Eventually, the hums faded into words, an actual lullaby this time. It was spoken in Quechua, something that tickled Kiryu's memory deep inside himself. It was a mystery that brought him to Peru in the first place. What was his connection to such a foreign land that seem to fill a void in himself?

But, Bommer's lullaby did its deed and lulled the weary traveler into a sleep, this time free of the horrific nightmare. When Kiryu began to snore softly, Bommer removed the hand and stopped singing. He too indeed was too tired to bother going back to his original sleeping spot. He laid down next to the dozing smaller one and wrapped a huge powerful arm around Kiryu's waist to ensure protection. It was almost like Kiryu was just like those kids back in his home, he thought before dozing off himself.


End file.
